Severus Snape und das Buch des Schicksals
by Deichkind
Summary: Die bekannten Charaktere aus Rowlings Büchern verändern sich auf grausame Weise und das Buch des Schicksals ist Schuld. Wer wird die Welt retten? Kuhl!Snape oder Sue!Hermine? [Inklusive Tucken!Lucius und 'n paar anderen, ein bissl slashig]
1. Frühlingsgefühle und ein verlorenes Buch

In den schaurigen Kerkergängen Hogwarts, wo flackernde Fackeln kaum in der Lage waren die Dunkelheit zu vertreiben und fragwürdige Flüssigkeiten im immerwährend gleichen Takt von der Decke tropften, hielt der Frühling Einzug. Etwas tanzte dort, sprang und machte Pirouetten, dass das blonde Haar nur so wirbelte. Jemand lachte vergnügt und spähte um Ecken wie ein kleines Kind.

Lucius Malfoy war glücklich. Severus Snape hatte ihm einen Brief geschrieben und er hatte sich aufgemacht, kaum war die Eileule bei ihm eingetroffen und hatte er die Nachricht gelesen, die ihn nach Hogwarts beorderte.

Einem russischen Balletttänzer gleich flog er nun auf der Suche nach dem Büro des Professor durch die hogwartschen Kellergewölbe und hinter ihm regnete es Blüten und Feenstaub. Doch plötzlich vernahm er etwas, den keuchenden Atem eines angestrengten Schülers. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verwandelte sich der unbeschwerte Tanz in elegantes Schreiten. Der zuvor wahllos in die Luft geworfene Stock kam zu verdienter Ehre als Objekt zur akustischen Untermalung Lucius' Laufes. Zudem sah er auch einfach nur gut aus.

Sehr genau passte er den Moment ab, als der dicke Junge an der Kreuzung in seinen Weg lief und ließ sich mit ihm kollidieren.

„Was zur…!", rief er und wirbelte sein seidenes Haar empört. Lucius Malfoy gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, die dazu in der Lage waren, Gefühle allein mit den Haaren auszudrücken. Mit wütenden Augen (und wütendem Haar) sah er auf den Jungen hinab, der zwar einige Zeit zum Verarbeiten der Situation brauchte, dann aber schnell in den gewünschten Zustand des verängstigten Rehs wechselte. Zeit fortzufahren.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wer ich bin?!", fragte Lucius und seine Worte _bestanden_ aus Narzissmus und Hochmut.

„N-n-nein", ward die Antwort gestottert.

Lucius hielt es nicht für nötig, ihn darüber aufzuklären, wer er war, er fuhr sogleich fort:

„Dein Name?"

„Georg… Georgel."

„Nachname?"

„Flatfoot."

„Sehr gut….", murmelte und legte die Hand grübelnd ans Kinn, „Haus?"

„Hufflepuff."

Lucius lachte verächtlich und wand den Blick von dem schwitzenden Jungen ab, um ihn durch die Gänge schweifen zu lassen – den Blick, nicht den Jungen. So lange, dass Georgel es nicht mehr aushielt und wahrhaftig wagte fast flehend zu fragen:

„Darf ich jetzt bitte gehen?"

„Nein", antwortete Lucius knapp, „aber du kannst mir sagen, was du hier unten machst, Hufflepuff." Hufflepuff funktionierte hier vorzüglich als Beleidigung.

„Professor Snape hatte mich zu sich gerufen", antwortet Georgel und nun tat er Lucius schon fast leid. Erst von Severus zur Schnecke gemacht und dann - fast schon wieder frei - doch noch seinem schlimmsten Albtraum in die Arme gelaufen.

„Und wo genau finde ich diesen ‚Professor Snape'?"

Den vor anstrengenden Überlegungen ganz schweren Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt saß Professor Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und legte die Stirn in Falten. Da klopfte es. Snape hatte nicht den Hauch einer Möglichkeit, „Herein" oder gar „Heraus" –was er persönlich bevorzugt hätte - zu rufen, schon war der Gast eingetreten.

„Servus, Severus, Schätzelchen.", flötete ein wieder schillernder Lucius. Auf Zehenspitzen schwebte er zu Snape heran, um dessen Schreibtisch herum und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder.

Snape stand auf. Und Lucius machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden.

„Snappi!", rief er empört, „Was für eine überaus nette Begrüßung."

Snape ignorierte den Mann zu seinen Füßen, vergaß aber nicht ihm beim Aufstehen noch einen _versehentlichen_ Tritt zu verpassen, welcher Lucius sehr erotisch aufkeuchen ließ.

Er trat an sein Regal, zumindest an einen Teil davon. Die Wände des Raumes waren ja ein einziges Regal. Ansonsten war er ein recht furchterregender Kellerraum mit Wänden, die nicht nur unverputzt waren, sondern gleich nur aus Stein und Mörtel bestanden. Das wirkte ziemlich gruselig und einschüchternd auf junge Schüler und andere Nervensägen, war aber auch ein bisschen unpraktisch. Snape hätte gerne ein Bild seines verstorbenen Pudels Susie an die Wand hinter seinem Schreibtisch gehängt, er war jedoch daran gescheitert, den Nagel ins Gestein zu hämmern und seitdem stand Susies Photo auf dem Tisch. So konnte er es wenigstens ansehen und an die schöne Zeit mit ihr denken, wenn ihm mal wieder übel wurde vor Hass auf die Schüler, die Schule, seinen Beruf, sein Leben und – die Schüler.

Während Snape tat, als würde er die Rücken seiner Bücher studieren – nicht mal die Hälfte davon hatte er wirklich gelesen, und abzählen, was von grüner, roter, blauer oder milchig weißer Flüssigkeit umgeben in seinen Reagenzgläsern schwamm – der größte Teil war nur Show, es war erstaunlich wie viele interessante Tränke man ganz ohne Ogeraugen, Eigenurin und Mistkäfer herstellen konnte, dachte er darüber nach, wieso diese Ader links seiner rechten Schläfe immer dann so penetrant zu pochen begann, wenn der blonde Schönling den Raum betrat, und ob dies wohl von Nutzen sein würde, bei dem, was ihnen bevorstand… Er hatte das ja eigentlich alles nicht gewollt… Er wollte bloß seine Ruhe, aber diese Macht, sie war stärker…

In Gedanken machte er diese andeutungsvollen Punkte natürlich nicht, sondern dachte ohne Unterbrechung gleich weiter.

Als Snape keine Lust mehr hatte, sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen und Lucius Bemerkungen zur Inneneinrichtung seines Büros – „Schön hast du's hier, aber ein bisschen Staub wischen könntest du auch mal. Und diese Farben, von vorgestern. Ein wenig rosa wäre nicht schlecht, dazu cremefarbene Accessoires… das würde deinen Teint ganz vorzüglich betonen" – unerträglich wurden, nahm er ein beliebiges Buch von den vielen Stapeln, drehte sich um, schlug es an einer ebenso beliebigen Stelle auf und sah mit ernst zusammengezogenen Brauen Lucius an. Der hatte es sich gerade auf dem Stuhl bequem gemacht. Seine Füße hatte er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und begonnen, sich mit einer Schreibfeder von dem Dreck unter seinen langen, weißen Nägeln zu befreien. Snape schenkte ihm einen angewiderten Blick und begann dann mit den zurecht gelegten Worten:

„Dies ist das Buch des Schicksals, Lucius, das ich lange Zeit weggeschlossen habe. Ich habe gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde. Die Zeichen standen gut, das Mädchen hat sich nie sonderlich um Kosmetik gekümmert und dein Sohn, er war… normal. Alle waren sie normal, selbst Potter, doch dem Buch ist es dennoch gelungen, unser Schicksal zu bestimmen. Wir müssen es akzeptieren, wir müssen tun, was es verlangt…"

„Severus, Schätzchen", unterbrach ihn Lucius und lächelte ein ganz und gar nicht amüsiertes Lächeln. „Wenn du das Buch des Schicksals verloren hast kannst du es mir ruhig sagen."

„Wie kommst du darauf?", entgegnete Snape und versuchte dabei entweder empört oder überrascht zu klingen. Ihm gelang weder das eine noch das andere.

„Du musst wissen, ich bin nicht blind, von hier aus kann ich sehr gut den Titel des Buches, das du in den Händel hältst, lesen: _Kräuter der Provence und ihre vielfachen Anwendungsmöglichkeiten in der modernen Magie _von Emmanuel de Cressco. Untertitel: _Rezepte für viele Tränke und einen wohltuenden Tee_."

Einige Sekunden schwieg Snape; Sekunden, in denen er das Gehörte verarbeitete und mit seinem geplanten Gesprächsverlauf abglich, um dann einen Weg zu finden, seine Würde zu behalten. Hochnäsigkeit, hieß die Lösung.

„Ja, ganz toll hast du das gemacht, mein kleiner Detektiv, möchtest du ein Bonbon haben als Belohnung?"

„Ja."

„Ich hab keins."

„Menno."


	2. Der Tag, an dem Hermine Granger schwieg

Es sollte wohl niemanden weiter verwundern, dass Hermine Granger eine Frühsaufsteherin war. Je früher sie aufstand, desto mehr Zeit hatte sie, um zu lernen. Den Einwand, dass die Aussage 'je später man einschläft, desto mehr Zeit hat man, um zu lernen' rein mathematisch _auch_ völlig korrekt war, ließ sie nicht gelten. Spät nachts tat man ihrer Meinung nach eigentlich nur drei Dinge: Schlafen, Lernen oder Körperflüssigkeiten austauschen. Da sie ihre Hausaufgaben immer direkt nach der Schule machte und auch kein großes Interesse an sexuellen Tätigkeiten hatte, blieb ihr nur das Schlafen übrig.  
Der übliche Morgen der Hermine Granger sah so aus: Sie stand noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf, duschte und zog sich an. Dann schlich sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie den Hauselfen einen wunderschönen Morgen wünschte, und las sich erst mal in das Thema ein, das Unterrichtsstoff werden würde an jenem Tag. Ebenso hatte sie es sich angewöhnt, regelmäßig wieder in ihr Bett zu verschwinden, bevor die anderen aufstanden, sie entdeckten und für einen totalen Nerd hielten. Natürlich taten sie das trotzdem.  
Dieser Morgen jedoch war anders. Als sie aufwachte war der Schlafsaal der Mädchen leer und Sonnenlicht blendete sie. Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als sie auf die Uhr sah.  
Sie hatte verschlafen. Das Frühstück stellte sich gerade seinem verdienten Ende entgegen.  
Oder das war ein sehr guter Illusionszauber.  
Hoffend, dass es sich um letzteres handelte, stand sie auf und eilte zu ihrem Schrank. Hastig zog sie sich das Nachthemd aus und kramte gleichzeitig mit der freien Hand nach der Schuluniform. Etwas ließ sie innehalten und die Kleidung eingehend begutachten. Jetzt erst bemerkte sie, wie hässlich diese eigentlich war. Dieses ausgewaschene Grau und der grobe Stoff. Und dann dieser schrecklich unbetonende Schnitt. Noch nicht einmal ein paar süъe Accessoires, die ihren Teint zur Geltung hätten bringen können, gab es.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hermine realisierte, was sie da eben gedacht hatte. Erst wurde sie kreidebleich, dann zog sie sich sehr schnell an und begab sich noch schneller in ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde. Dieses Morgen war sie auffallend still, was einige Lehrer als äußerst erholsam empfanden. Manch einer strich sich diesen Tag im Kalender an und erinnerten noch viele Jahre später an _den Tag, an dem Hermine Granger schwieg_, indem sie bunte Kerzen anzündeten und Schokoladenkuchen aßen. 


	3. Eine Begegnung ohne Folgen

Harry Potter schlich durch die Nacht, genauer: Hogwarts bei Nacht, das hört sich aber nicht so poetisch an. Er war alleine unterwegs, denn er wollte Hedwig noch mit einem Brief losschicken. Ein Brief, der nicht für jedermanns Augen bestimmt war. Harry erinnerte sich nicht mehr genau, warum, aber jetzt war es zu dunkel, um nachzusehen.

Gut, prinzipiell hätte Harry auch einfach Hedwig losschicken können, wenn nicht gerade Stoßzeit war, was natürlich um einiges einfacher gewesen wäre. Kein Schleichen, keine Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, und keine gruseligen Schatten. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es bei Nacht sein musste. Das Warum ließ sich nicht erfassen und in die Form der Worte zwängen. So war es einfach. Und bis jetzt standen seine Chancen auch ganz gut, sich bald ohne unangenehmen Zwischenfall in sein Bett fallen lassen zu können.

Harry betrat die Eulerei, die Tür stand offen, und ihm fröstelte. Durch die Ausflugsfenster zog es und die Nachtluft war kalt und feucht.

Die Eulerei war verhältnismäßig leer. Auf den Stangen saßen kaum zehn Eulen, alles hässliche kränkelnde Tiere, die nervös gurrten, als sie Harry bemerkten. Das machte Sinn, leuchtete es ihm ein; Eulen waren nachtaktiv. Und er wollte des nachts Briefe verschicken, was wiederum keinen Sinn machte. Trotzdem. Die Unverschämtheit Hedwigs, nicht da zu sein, wenn er sie brauchte, machte ihn wütend. Energisch trat er nach einem auf dem Boden liegenden Gewölle.

Das ließ ihn abkühlen und er setzte sich auf den ebenso dreckigen wie kalten Boden, um auf seine Eule zu warten. Irgendwann würde sie schon mal vorbeischauen müssen. Besser wäre es für sie und ihre Gesundheit.

Kaum war eine viertel Stunde vergangen, sah Harry den weißen Vogel durch eine der Öffnungen hineinfliegen und auf einer Stange über seinem Kopf landen.

Harry stand auf und musterte Hedwig kritisch. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit der größten Unschuld, die einer Eule möglich war.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte Harry nickend und tätschelte ihr den Kopf. „Und nun: ein Brief für dich"

Er band ihn fest, das Mondlicht war dabei durchaus von Vorteil und kraulte Hedwig kurz unterhalb des Schnabels, was sie glücklich Gurren ließ.

„Flieg", sagte er und sie flog. Erst später würde ihm auffallen, dass er ihr gar keine Anweisungen gegeben hatte, zu wem sie fliegen solle.

Als Harry sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, trat überraschend eine Person aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür. Blonde Haare, weiße Haut und ein bösartiger Blick aus blauen Augen. Draco Malfoy.

„Oh, was haben wir denn da? Potter verschickt geheime Briefe mitten in der Nacht? Was Professor Snape wohl davon halten würde?", schnarrte er gehässig.

„Würde mich auch sehr interessieren, wie du Professor McGonagall erklären willst, was _du_ hier mitten in der Nacht ganz zufällig gemacht hast", konterte Harry begnadet gut.

Dracos Antwort war durchaus überraschend:

„Ich hab' keine Ahnung."

Offensichtlich war das etwas, dass Malfoy schwer belastet hatte, denn er fuhr sogleich fort zu reden, während Harrys natürliche Reaktion ein verwirrtes Schweigen war:

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich hier hin gekommen bin. Plötzlich werde ich wach und ehe ich mich versehe bin ich auch dem Weg hierhin und dann sehe ich dich und…"

Das Gefühl war Harry vertraut. Er selbst verstand nicht, warum er aufgestanden war. Er fühlte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Irgendetwas war falsch, nur was?

„Lass uns das vergessen und uns schlafen gehen – getrennt voneinander", unterbrach ihn Harry.

„Endlich mal kluge Worte, Potter, aber wieso kommst du auf die Idee, ich wollte mein Bett auf andere Weise aufsuchen als getrennt von dir?", sagte Draco und lachte Harry eine Runde aus. Als er damit fertig war, ging er kopfschüttelnd.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schlafsaal hatte Harry genug Zeit, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, was das eben für eine kuriose Begegnung gewesen war und vor allem – wieso hatte er „getrennt voneinander" gesagt? Das war doch wohl selbstverständlich, oder nicht?


End file.
